


Warden Pen Pals

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [67]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Dragon Age II - Act 3, Dragon Age II Quest - Finding Nathaniel, Gen, Letters, Warden Bethany Hawke, storytelling by letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.Prompt 5: Tell a story through exchanged letters. Difficulty Bonus You only have four exchanged letters to tell the story. Extra Difficulty Bonus 4 Exchanged Letters and 800 Words.Warden-Commander Sevarra Amell has sent one of her Wardens, Nathaniel Howe, to assist on a mission in the Free Marches. These are the letters they exchanged.





	Warden Pen Pals

_Nathaniel, _

_There’s no need to be formal in letters. Aside from Zevran, no one but myself will be reading these. (Yes, I know you go peeking into my desk when you think I’m sleeping, amor. You’re not as sneaky as you’d like to think you are.)_

_Your idea to contact this Bartrand fellow is an avenue worth exploring. Go ahead and see if the man has any information that would be of interest to us. Remember, you’ll catch more flies with honey than vinegar, but don’t hesitate to remind him of what you are if he tries his hand at extortion._

_-Sevarra_

<strike> _Commander_ </strike>

_Sevarra, _

_The dwarf, Bartrand, seemed more than a little “off,” but it seems that his information is accurate. I am working with one of Commander Stroud’s people, a mage by the name of Bethany Hawke. She says the “Champion of Kirkwall” is her sister. An interesting tidbit: This Bethany says a Fereldan mage led her to Stroud when she fell ill during Bartrand’s Deep Roads expedition several years ago._

<strike> _Warden Howe_ </strike>

_-Nathaniel_

_Nathaniel,_

_Andraste’s ass, was it Anders who helped this Bethany person? Could he be alive?! Does she have any idea where this “helpful Fereldan mage” of hers might be now? Continue with your current mission, but if you find any information about this mage, please keep me informed. On the small chance that it IS him, talk to him if he is at all willing. Don’t force him into anything, I just want to hear his side of the story._

_Zevran recently headed for the Free Marches on “personal business.” I’m not sure if it will take him anywhere near the Kirkwall area, but I thought you’d appreciate the heads up. We both know how stupid the Antivan Crows can get when they sense an opportunity to strike at my husband. Feel free to shoot or stab any of them if they get in your way. And tell them I send my regards and that I have a **very **long memory. _

_-Sevarra_

_P.S.- I’ve been informed that your sister has left for Kirkwall. Did you not tell her anything?_

_Sevarra, _

_Apologies for taking so long to reply. Things did not go as well as I had hoped. My sister made it to Kirkwall. She hired someone to look for me: the Champion of Kirkwall herself. Hawke found me, and it is fortunate that she did. Her sister, Warden Hawke, and I were the only survivors of the expedition. The First Warden will be very disappointed, I fear._

_Bethany’s “helpful mage” was with the Champion. Unfortunately, I did not get much of a chance to speak with him. He was rather busy keeping us alive between waves of darkspawn. I’m going to remain in the area a little longer. Perhaps he’ll be more inclined to speak when we don’t have things bent on killing us breathing down our necks. Assuming Kirkwall doesn’t implode before then. Things between the local Circle of Magi and the Templar Order are very tense. I can’t shake the feeling that something terrible is going to happen. _

_-Nathaniel_


End file.
